Naruto Weapon Master
by Zarael
Summary: Naruto loses use of his chakra in a freak accident. Kyuubi becomes a sword for him and he carries on the name of the kyuubi. Read as Naruto braves the ninja world without use of his chakra.


**AN: **this is my first story. nothing else to say here in this chapter.

**"Bold": Demon/Summon talking**

**_'Bold with Italics': Demon/Summon thinking_**

"Normal": Human talking

_'Italics': Human thinking_

**Bold with Underline: Jutsu**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up today, he jumped out of bed and looked at his calender. He said to himself "Yep time to graduate from the academy." He got dressed and went to the academy after eating a meager portion of stale bread and putting on his orange jumpsuit.

**Konoha ninja academy**

Naruto was watching the other people go in to get tested, he was the second to last person to go in. He heard chatter about the test being easy. Finally his name was called by his silver haired sensei named Mizuki. He practically bounced over to the door.

The inside of the testing room was well lit, there was a circle in the middle of the floor and some wooden target dummies on the far side of the room. There was also a desk behind where Mizuki was standing. The instructor began speaking "If you would please make it to the circle for sparring." Naruto got into a messy form of the taijutsu stance taught in the academy, his balance was bad and he had at least fifteen openings. He only had to land one solid hit to win.

"Begin" the instructor shouted as he charged Naruto. Naruto attempted to punch Mizuki but the punch was easily sidestepped. Naruto winced as a kick hit him in the side and caused him to slide over on the form. Naruto tried to kick Mizuki but his foot was caught as he was picked up and slammed into the ground. While on the ground he kicked Mizuki in the stomach.

"I win" Naruto choked out.

Mizuki handed Naruto eight kunai and eight shuriken "Hit the targets." Mizuki thought _'Damn demon doesn't know I gave him dull weapons.'_

Naruto grabbed the kunai and shuriken, The cold metal felt good in his hands. he threw the kunai, 6 hit but only three stuck into the dummy. He threw the shuriken next, seven of them hit the dummy but three bounced of of it.

Mizuki smirked and said "Now please perform henge, bunshin and kawarimi

Naruto easily performed henge by transforming into Mizuki, the he dropped the jutsu and replaced himself with a chair and back with kawarimi. Naruto thought _'damn bunshin is my weakest skill.'_ Naruto focused his chakra and said "**Bunshin no Jutsu**" A poof of smoke revealed a copy of naruto that looked like a ragdoll.

Mizuki smirked and yelled "you fail!" while thinking _'time to put my plan into action'  
_Naruto was about to open the door to leave when Mizuki pulled him back. "Hey, do you want to know another way to pass?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto looked up excitedly and yelled "How?"

Mizuki thought _'perfect'_ as he said "In the Hokage's Office there is a very big scroll, I need you to take it and bring it to the abandoned hut in the forest without getting caught, you then have to learn one jutsu before I get there to take the scroll back."

"Okay" Naruto said happily because he can still become a genin.

Abandoned forest hut

Naruto just got to the clearing he sat down and unrolled the scroll. The first jutsu in the scroll read.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** A-ranked, Non-elemental Ninjutsu kage bunshin is done by doing one seal where your middle and pointer fingers cross in a t shape. kage bunshin makes a solid clone, it can fight use weapons and even use jutsus but it will be destroyed with one hit. When a kage bunshin is destroyed the creator gains all memories from the clone.

Naruto thought _'damn, a clone jutsu, might as well try to learn it anyway.'_ He made the handseal, focused his chakra, and said "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." a poof of smoke came out, but there was no clone. His results were the same for about three hours until he finally made a clone. Naruto sat against the abandoned hut to rest when he heard some noise in the forest. Iruka jumped into the clearing. "I guess you finally got here Iruka-sensei, I passed the test" Naruto said while standing up.

"What test?" Iruka asked while thinking _'what the fuck is he talking about.'_

"The test Mizuki-sensei gave me" Naruto said cheerfully. After he said that a bunch of kunai flew into the clearing. Naruto Dodged them all, but Iruka got hit at a pressure point and passed out.

Mizuki came into the clearing and said "Well look here it's the demon."

Naruto glared at him and asked "what do you mean?"

Mizuki smirked 'now I can get him with some kunai while he's surprised' "The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi that attacked 13 years ago, he sealed it inside of you, which makes you the Kyuubi" He said while throwing kunai.

Naruto didn't have much time to be surprised as he noticed kunai flying at him. He almost dodged all of the kunai, on hit him in the stomach. His skin tinted red as blue chakra rose up all around him, he felt a massive amount of power. Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. He pulled the kunai out of him and said "stupid teme, I will kill you." He made the kage bunshin hand seal and he made atleast a thousand clones. The clones disappeared from sight and one Naruto appeared behind Mizuki with the kunai held out in front of him in a reverse grip while the clones burst into smoke. Mizuki's body exploded into a fountain of blood as his mangled, cut up body fell onto the ground. Then Naruto passed out after seeing an anbu member near him.

Konoha Hospital

The Sandaime Hokage was talking to a medic, on the hospital bed was Naruto Uzumaki. "Whats wrong with him?" the Sandaime asked.

"A kunai hit one of the chakra gates causing it to burst open, he has lost the ability to use chakra" the medic answered

"Is that even possible?" the hokage asked.

"It is so hard to accurately hit the chakra gates that some people think it is a myth, it had literally a one in a billion chance of happening. You may also want to have a Hyuuga check to see if his chakra systems are still built up enough to live without chakra infusions." the medic answered before he walked out of the room. The hokage also left the room to get a Hyuuga.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto awoke as a droplet of water hit him in the head. He was in a very large sewer, he heard a voice ask him to go deeper into the sewer. When he got to the end of the sewer he noticed a cage, it was being held shut by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. A voice said **"So, the weakling is finally here."**

Naruto yelled "Hey i'm not a weakling!"

The sewer seemed to light up, he could see a massive fox with nine tails swinging behind it in the cage. The fox laughed and said **"All you pathetic humans are weak compared to me, especially you now that you have lost your chakra."**

Naruto looked up at the fox suprisingly and stuttered "Your the Kyuubi."

**"Yes pathetic ninja."**

Naruto looked confused and asked "How did I lose my chakra?"

**"The silver haired weakling took it away with the kunai he hit you with"** the fox answered. The fox grinned and said **"I have a deal for you puny human."_'I hope he accepts, I don't want to die'_**

Naruto looked at the ground sadly and asked "What?"

**"If you accept I will use part of my power to make you stop aging past 21, I will then form the rest of me into a blade that you can use."** the fox said.

Naruto weighed the pros and cons and decided to ask "What's the catch?"

**"I want you to carry on my name, you can be all happy and shit with your friends but mercilessly send your enemies to the shinigami. I would also stay alive inside of the blade."**

Naruto paused thinking for a moment_ 'The fox would still be sealed even if it was in a blade, and I might still be able to become a ninja with the foxes help.' _"Why do you want me to carry on your name?"

The Kyuubi answered** "This seal would inevitably kill me if I stayed bound in here and I can't escape as it was made by the shinigami, so instead of just ceasing to exist I want to live and leave you as my mark on the world. There is also another catch, if you accept you will not be able to have children."**

Naruto thought _'no one in this village would want me anyway'_ "I accept" he announced.

He heard **"thanks"** before a flash of red caused him to black out again.

Konoha hospital

"Ok check his chakra system" the Hokage told a Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga activated the Byakugan and his hands almost instantly shot up over his eyes.

The hokage worriedly asked "What's wrong."

The Hyuuga answered "his chakra system is good enough to live normally, but he has a massive amount of red chakra coming out from his stomach, it looks brighter then the sun."

Naruto woke up at that moment, he looked at the hokage and started yelling "hey, why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi old man!"

The hokage looked at Naruto _'How does he know about it'_ He asked "Now, how did you learn of the Kyuubi and do you know what it is doing?"

Naruto pointed towards the Hyuuga and said "Make him leave"

The Sandaime nodded and the Hyuuga left the room. Naruto then told about Mizuki, him meeting the Kyuubi, and the deal he accepted.

"So" the hokage said "why did you accept the deal with the Kyuubi?"

"I was kinda hoping I could still be a ninja even if I couldn't use nin or genjutsu" Naruto said hopefully.

The hokage smiled and said "Very well, You will have one week to train with team nine. One of their shinobi cannot use chakra, so you can ask their sensei for help. If I find your skills satisfactory after a week you can be a ninja."

"Thanks" Naruto said when a flash of light blinded both of them. When they regained their sight they saw a katana sticking into the blade was curved slightly and had a wavy pattern on the edge of the blade. The handle was wrapped in white cloth with a small strip coming off of the end. There was no handguard on the sword.

"Do you know where training ground nine is Naruto" the Sandaime asked?

"Yep"

"Good night then Naruto" the hokage said before he walked out of the room.

Naruto picked up the sword, his head felt funny for a second when he grabbed it. "How do I carry this thing?" he asked to nobody. Red chakra came out of the sword and the sword floated up and stuck to his back, the handle stuck out above his left shoulder.

* * *

**AN: **that's the first chapter, please review. Next chapter: Training with guys team

Japanese translation

Hokage: Fire shadow

Sandaime: Third

Yondaime: Fourth

Kyuubi: Nine Tails

Ninjutsu: Ninja techniques

Genjutsu: Illusionary Techniques

Konoha: Leaf

Sensei: Teacher

Henge: Transformation

Bunshin: Clone

Kawarimi: Replacement

Jutsu guide

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: (Shadow Clone Technique) Creates a solid clone that can fight and use chakra, things clones learn are sent to creator upon destruction.

**Bunshin no Jutsu**: (Clone Technique) Creates an illusionary clone that dissipates if hit by a solid object.


End file.
